


a late princess is

by ebonynightwriter



Series: Shallura Month 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Castleship, Concern, Concern For Well-Being, Discussion, Episode: s03e05 The Journey, F/M, Friendship, One-Shot, Shallura Month 2017, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonynightwriter/pseuds/ebonynightwriter
Summary: Allura has to hurry – a princess must never be late. A run-in in the hall puts a damper in those plans.





	a late princess is

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I've realized through writing this that I get more "into" Allura's head when writing her POV as opposed to Shiro, which does make some sense since she's more of a "wears her heart on her sleeve" kind of character.... Not that that has much to do with this, just thought it was a neat observation. :D
> 
> -.-
> 
>  **[shallura month (2017) // day 8](http://ebonynightwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/mine:%20shallura%20month%202017)** · paladins / lions
> 
> -.-

A princess is never late — she’s made a point of living by that phrase throughout her life, the notion bored into her mind since her early years. _’A late princess is a feckless princess,’_ her nanny would say, hurrying her along to whatever the day had planned. So now, ten-thousand-and-some years later, she was rushing through the halls, the shelled pieces of her armor clacking together as she moved, her mind in a blur.

She _had_ to get to the bridge, the meeting with the Blade members would be starting soon, everyone would be—

—someone appears through the doorway at her left, and she _slams_ into them. Their build is sturdy, and the force of running into them sends her back on her feet. The hall blurs past her as a hand reaches out, grabbing hold of her arm. It’s a quick gesture, fast and stumbling as they pull her forward, and once it’s said and done she lifts her face to see _him_.

She’s still not used to the length of his hair.

“Sorry, Princess,” Shiro says, closing one eye. “I didn’t see you coming.”

He’d been back with them a week now, but she felt as if she’d barely seen him. He’d been in recovery for most of the time, resting in his room. Seeing him here, up and about, felt strange and out-of-place. His words were tired, his face downcast as long streaks of hair covered the edges of his cheeks, still littered with rough stubble. He is here, and yet he is not — a mind still recovering from the long journey home.

She raises a hand to her chest.

“It’s alright,” she says, pinching her brow. “I wasn’t aware you had left your room. Are you feeling better?”

“Kind of,” he shrugs. “My body’s still pretty weak from the whole thing… thought I’d stretch my legs for a bit.”

“I see…” she says, lowering the arm, and his eyes brighten as she does. The hint of a smile comes to his face, sending Allura into a spell of confusion. Then, it _clicks_ and she realizes — this is the first he’d seen her in this armor.

“Keith told me you’re piloting the Blue Lion now,” he says. “How’s that going?”

“Yes,” she replies. “Flying the Lion was a little difficult at first, but it’s much better now.”

“That’s good,” he says. “I’ll have to see it some time.”

Her heart lifts in her chest.

“Yes,” she nods. “That would be—”

Coran’s voice interrupts them.

_“Princess, where are you? We’re waiting for you on the bridge!”_

Shiro takes his eyes from the ceiling, smiling at her. “Sounds like you’ve got to go.”

“Indeed,” she says, tilting toward him. “I’ll see you later, then.”

She walks past him, heading down the—

“Allura.”

His voice is just above a whisper. She turns, and Shiro looks at her, his gaze soft.

“The color suits you.”

She smiles, a light hue grows on her cheeks.

“Thank you.”

She continues on.

A princess is never late — everyone else is simple early.


End file.
